


Pull the Trigger

by bimeetsstigma



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Han Jisung | Han, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bottom Bang Chan, Face-Sitting, Gangs, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Bang Chan, Self-Lubrication, Stabbing, Top Han Jisung | Han, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimeetsstigma/pseuds/bimeetsstigma
Summary: Years of being in a gang has molded Chan to be cold and uncaring to most around him. He's long since accepted the consequences of what that entails, and doubts he'll live long enough to suffer many of them. That is until in the middle of a fight with a rivaling gang when a quick glance at the man holding a gun aimed at his body threatens to unravel everything he's built up for himself - including his biggest secret.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, side pairings - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 360
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Pull the Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> For skz fuckfest round 2, prompt 40.

With ears still ringing, the metallic scent of blood begins to permeate the air. No one dares to make a move, instead watching with grim faces as the puddle of blood grows until the blown out head of one of their former colleagues. His eyes remain open, face locked in the look of fear he held before he was shot. It was a clean entry, messy exit. Blood and brain had splattered across the laminate floor, some had even gotten on the clothes of the various people that had been unfortunate to be behind him when he was shot.

Chan takes his time removing the silencer from the gun, not caring that it’s still hot from the bullet he had placed between the eyebrows of his former subordinate. The silencer didn't do much to save their ears from the ringing of the shot in the confined space of the basement under the club, but it made the shot just quiet enough that those partying it above then wouldn’t hear.

Silently Chan pushes the side of his jacket back to holster his gun, eyes flickering across the faces in the room. He looks for any hint of fear on their faces. They show none, or do a well enough job of hiding it. They know weakness could mean death, especially with an aggravated Chan.

Subtly, Chan attempts to scent the air to see if he can catch anything from the group. Anything that the men and women around him may be giving off is masked under the heavy scent of blood.

No one dares speak up until Chan does out of fear of disrespecting their leader.

“How much product did they make off with?” Chan finally speaks up, voice hard and annoyance lacing every syllable that exits his mouth. He has to raise his voice slightly so that people can still hear him over any residual ringing in their ears.

“All of it,” Yugyeom answers, face forming a scowl as he looks down at the dead man, “it was an ambush. Buyer was fake, got the better of us and made off with the product. Our former friend here had tried to scurry off with them like the rat he is, but we caught him before he could make his grand getaway.”

“Any idea who he was affiliated with?” It would have been easy to keep the man alive, question him about being a traitor to the Strays. Torture him, make him regret the quarter million they had just lost in drugs. Some may have thought Chan was irrational by shooting the man the moment he had entered the basement of the club.

Chan doesn’t make rash decisions. That type of behavior and thinking could not only get him killed, but everyone who works under him killed. Or worse - caught by the cops and locked up. It had been a forty five minute drive from his home to his club where Yugyeom an the others he could trust had taken the traitor. Forty five minutes was plenty of time for Chan to make an informed decision regarding how he would handle the traitor.

Truthfully, Chan had been pissed to be awoken when he had finally started to get what little sleep his body allows him to have. There was no point in keeping the man alive longer than usual, he knew Yugyeom would grill him while Chan made his way downtown to the club. But he’s been in this too long to allow anger to fuel his actions.

Which means that he had already thought over how he would handle the man - and that was a bullet between the eyes. It was late, Chan didn’t have the patience to sit there and deal with some sob story or the man begging for his life.

It was hard to put a price on a human life, but clearly it was worth at least two hundred and fifty thousand dollars.

“We got a good look at one of the girls that had been back at the scene of the deal. Nose and whiskers tattoo right above her eyebrow,” Yugyeom supplies, “I’m sure if we look on this guy he’ll have the same tattoo somewhere. Probably hidden, how else would we have missed it?”

“The Tabbies,” Chan presses his lips together as he exhales heavily through his nose, bringing two fingers up to rub at his temple. Chan was familiar with most other gangs near and around his claimed territory. The Busan Tabbies were no where near a newly established gang, but in the coming years they had made their way up on Chan’s watch list. Before they were a harmless street gang, but ever since their change of leadership they had branched out past petty street shit.

Lee Minho, alpha and the newest leader of the Tabbies, had certainly built up the gang to its current glory. Before Chan would have barely even sniffed in their direction. Before Minho, the gang had focused in the milder illegal drugs, such as marjiuna. Not much profit, but enough to keep them coming. But once Lee had taken over he had shifted the direction of their trade.

Before, maybe five years ago, the Tabbies had barely been a blip on the Strays’ radar. But now, the Tabbies dabbled in the same territory of drugs and narcotics. It unfortunately meant fighting over clientele and reliable sources to buy their products. They had _typically_ steered clear of each others selling grounds.

It had been some unsaid agreement between them. Before, it had been forced; the Tabbies didn’t nearly have the manpower to have a gang war with the Strays, so they kept a respectable distance. Clearly, they had felt that they could launch an attack on the Strays and have it be successful. And though there had been casualties on both sides, the Tabbies made it out on top with the Strays’ product.

“Yeah, the Tabbies.” Yugyeom agrees with his lips pressed firmly together. “Guess it was only a matter of time before they decided to start something with us. They’ve been toeing the line for a while, guess they got cocky enough to act.

With a shake of his head, Chan steps forward to squat down next to the cooling body on the floor. There had been a time, long ago, that Chan would have been sick to be in the room with a dead person. Now, he easily rummages through the pockets of the man to lift a phone from his corpse. A quick press of the power button reveals that it needs a fingerprint to unlock.

“So, who is this guy?” Chan questions, barely looking up as he lifts the hand of the man up to press his finger to the censor. Thankfully his extremities are still warm enough that the censor picks up the fingerprint to unlock. Chan begins to scroll through the phone to gain some sort of idea how this night went so terribly.

“Choi Heeseung. At least, that’s what we know him as,” Sana, one of Chan’s closest friends within the gang, speaks up. She had been leaning against a wall watching the interactions and only spoke now to give Yugyeom a slight break, “He was pretty far down in the ranks. Beta, mostly worked as backup for our deals.”

“So he wouldn’t have a lot of confidential intel about us?” Chan begins to look through Heeseung’s contacts, rolling his eyes at the obvious fake names as he clicks the conversations. Clearly, this man was an idiot. He hadn’t had the sense to delete conversations with the Tabbies from his phone.

“Not unless he was working with someone else within the gang.” Sana shakes her head in confirmation. “He was given the minimum amount of info needed to be successful in our deals. Like where and when a deal would be. I doubt he knew who we were selling to until we got to the spot. Wouldn’t be surprised if he knew just enough to set this little deal up.”

Satisfied with what he had been told, Chan switches to the phone app to take a picture of the dead man. While a quick glance through the contacts show that this Choi Heeseung wasn’t in direct contact with Minho, Chan didn’t hesitate to snap and send a picture of the dead man to a few of his friends with the Tabbies. 

Word would quickly spread. Minho would learn that his little plant had been taken care of.

“We gonna retaliate?”

“Of course we are,” Chan scoffs at Yugyeom’s words, “can’t let us look like weak bitches, can I?” Chan pockets the phone, deciding it’s much too valuable to just be destroyed. He’ll pass it along to Seungmin, have him dig through it to find any information that may prove useful. Then they’ll get rid of it.

“Aren’t you worried about him preparing for an attack with you sending the picture?”

“Nah,” Chan stands up, ready to leave, “they noticed you guys take him. I’m sure they’re already making calls, Lee will hear about it soon. He knows we’re going to attack. This? This is just sending a message that we aren’t weak and have no tolerance for this. I want the body disposed of and this place scrubbed from head to toe.”

“Got it.”

“Yugyeom, Sana, with me. Minjun,” Chan moves his eyes to the beta who awaits his orders, “you stay behind and make sure everything gets taken care of.”

“Got it.” Minjun mutters just loud enough for him to hear.

Chan turns to make his way to the door of the room they’re in. Once opened, the booming of the bass floods their ears, having been contained by the heavy door that shut off the one unfinished room in the basement.

With the two others following closely behind him, Chan begins to make his way across the dark carpeted floor to the stairs that lead up to the main floor of the club. Not many people are allowed to the lower level of the club, but there was really no reason for most of the people who attended the club to want to go any lower.

Chan had invested in this club because it put up a good front to make deals, move money, and like with Heeseung, have the occasional killing without people becoming suspicious. Past the lock and coded door that lead to the basement, only those who are interested in more than coming to get wasted and fuck are allowed down.

Or, in Heeseung’s case, dragged down to be murdered in a solid concrete room, the sound of bullets deafened by thick concrete walls and the loud music above them.

When Chan opens the door from the basement out to the main floor sound floods into the hallway, no longer having the barrier of the door to keep the noise at bay. Chan has to applaud the men and women entrusted to work in the club, he doesn’t understand how they don’t experience hearing loss or leave with a pounding headache each night.

The trio make their way through the crowd of sweaty bodies, pheromones heavy in the air. Like this, it’s hard to place one scent to a body, impossible to tell who is an alpha, omega, or beta without digging into their necks and taking a sniff. The club reeks of alcohol and lust, the smell of sex nearly always lingering in the air.

Chan’s nose barely crinkles in disgust, easily schooling his expression into something more neutral. Though he owns the club, he barely steps foot in it. Usually Chan has more important things to do than get caught up in the party life.

Like trying to make sure that his drug empire doesn’t fall to rivals. Or even worse - pigs. Chan would rather he be killed than have his gang fall to a bust from the feds.

The moment they step outside the club Chan motions for Yugeyom and Sana to follow him to the alley connected to the club. He scouts to make sure that no one is around that can listen in on their conversation before he’s beckoning them closer.

“If there are any more rats within the Strays, I need you to flush them out. Look over everyone top to bottom for any other gang tats. If they refuse, kill them on the spot. Start feeding bad information, see if it spreads and link it back. I don’t know who recruited Heeseung, but they need to questioned. You think anything’s fishy, you do whatever you can to get information. They don’t want to talk, kill them.”

Sana and Yugyeom listen with grim expressions, nodding when appropriate to signal they were listening to Chan.

“I want this contained, no more leaks. No more bad deals. Fake buyers are one thing, but for the fake to be assisted by someone within my gang is unacceptable. If there’s a repeat of tonight, more people will die. Understand?”

“Yeah.”

“Sure.”

“Any plans on how we’re going to retaliate? Get the product back?” Sana crosses her arms, twists her body around to loosen the tension. “Haven’t thought that far ahead yet?”

“We can afford to cut the loss from tonight. I’d like to recover that money one way or another, but if we can’t we won’t die without it. I’m more interested in hurting their supply.”

“Oh?” Yugyeom sniffs, brushing his hair out his eyes. “Makes sense. Hurt them like they hurt us. What do you want to do? Bust one of their deals and take their product like they did ours?”

“I’d rather we hit them right at the source. I know they have a warehouse on the edge of their territory, off a dirt road and surrounded by abandoned buildings. They house some of their shit there, not a lot, but enough that it would cut into their profit margin if anything where to happen to it. I’ll have Lix map out the logistics of it, then either he or I will get back to you.”

*

Rarely, is Chan wrong. Even rarer, is Chan _happy_ that he’s wrong. But after a few weeks, Felix comes to him with news that proves him just that.

“We’ve been looking into the warehouse, watching the daily activity, seeing how much they’re putting in and what’s going out,” Felix starts off by saying the obvious, a task that Chan had put him on since that night he’d killed Heeseung, “last time that we really had eyes on it it was clearly more of an overflow warehouse for their shit.”

Chan easily recalled that. It was the reason they stopped caring about the building. It housed nothing useful to them and would be more hassle trying to deal with it than what it was worth. “Yeah. What changed?”

“It looks like they’ve switched off storing drugs they’d yet to sell to producing the drugs in house. It’s a smart location to do it. Not too many people who should be around minus their men.” Felix’s smiles when Chan looks to him in interest.

“Meaning that if anything goes wrong, it would take the police a while to get there. Way out of the range of any normal patrol route, something seriously would have to go wrong for them to show up.” This time it’s Seungmin who speaks, who’d been silent throughout most of the conversation.

When Chan had first been introduced to Seungmin by a nervous Felix, he hadn’t known what to think of the beta. He’d been reserved and quiet when Felix dragged him to their house, but Chan can easily blame that on how volatile Chan had been until Felix had explained that Seungmin was his mate. Chan had no choice but to welcome Seungmin into his and Felix’s home.

Frustrated bled deep in Chan’s veins that day when Felix had pull him to the side to explain that he had told Seungmin the sort of activity he was caught up in. Felix expressed how upset he had been when he realized that the cute guy who was just trying to become a veterinarian was his mate. It hadn’t been until they’d been made to talk - thanks to the heat that omegas enter when they first meet their mate - that Felix spilled that he was in a gang.

He couldn’t just leave Seungmin after that and Seungmin, while obviously uncomfortable that Felix was involved in illegal activities, ended up coming home with him. A house that, after that day, wasn’t just Felix and Chan’s. Seungmin became a permanent resident of their home, eventually becoming a bit more involved when he had to stitch someone up to prevent them from dying.

Felix made sure that that was _all_ Seungmin did in relation to the gang because unlike him, Seungmin didn’t willingly become part of it. 

“Security?”

“Essentially nonexistent. They’ve gotten too comfortable there, they think it’s untouchable.” Felix smirks. “It’d be an easy hit, hits them harder than they hit us with the botched deal last month. Do you want to go for it, or you want to wait a bit?”

“I say we hit it in two days,” Chan says, “we’ve already waited this long. I can’t stand the possibility of Lee thinking he’s gotten the best of us, of _me_. I’ll make some calls.”

Hitting the warehouse had been laughably easy. Six cars of Chan’s men and women had pulled up to it early in the morning before the sun had even risen. There had been people inside, but not nearly enough that Chan felt threatened.

He had to admit, Lee had a good operation going. Just as Felix had suspected, inside the warehouse had been reconstructed to become a lab to produce various drugs that they were likely shipping out and pumping into the streets, getting more people addicted and more of their money.

There was the slightest hint of temptation to have his people raid the warehouse instead. Just barely. Then Chan thinks of how last month they ran away like fucking rats after stealing his product, and he’s _better_ than that. So he digs through the jacket of a few of the dead bodies on the ground until he produces a lighter.

By now everyone who needs to be is dead so there is nothing to stop Chan from bringing the lighter up to a stack of flattened cardboard, making sure the flame isn’t going to die out before he’s calling, “Okay, everybody out!”

Just as he’s about to follow suit Chan’s feels a force tugging him from behind, covering his mouth and pulling him out the warehouse in a back door that he foolishly hadn’t had covered. It’s only fair that he’s dragged outside for his mistake, released quickly only to be punched right in the mouth and knocked to the ground. His teeth dig deep into the soft flesh of his mouth, easily tearing under the sharp edges. 

With a chuckle Chan spits the blood from his mouth to the ground, wiping at his lips with the back of his hand when his eyes lift to meet who had taken him down. Though he’s never seen the man in person, he’s seen plenty of pictures to place a name to the face.

Yang Jeongin. Beta and, more importantly, mate of Lee Minho. While he was still relatively young, he was one of the most respected people in the Tabbies aside from Minho and Minho’s right hand man. The simple reason was because he was the leader’s mate, and any disrespect to him meant disrespect to Minho.

Still, even if he had not been Minho’s mate, Jeongin was a force to be reckoned with all on his own. When he had first joined the Tabbies he had been deceptively innocent looking, something that had changed as he grew. Jeongin showed no apprehension of killing those that crossed him, something that even Chan himself had found hard when he was Jeongin’s age.

Cold eyes stare down at Chan, only the barest hint of satisfaction at having landed a hit on the rivaling leader. If Jeongin was here, that could only mean that Minho wasn’t too far behind. Everyone who knew anything about the Tabbies knew that Minho didn’t let Jeongin go anywhere without him.

“Got a lot of nerve coming on our territory and starting shit, Bang.” Jeongin spits out, the heavy smell of anger rolling off him, “Shoulda stayed home where it was nice and safe.” Someone had to have made a phone call when the first gunshot rang in the warehouse. That had to be why Jeongin was there.

“Now, now,” though Jeongin has height on him, Chan doesn’t allow himself to feel intimidated by the harsh eyes that bore down into his, “lets not pretend like it wasn’t the Tabbies who came into my territory first. I hardly started anything, but I plan on finishing it.”

With that left hanging in the air, there isn’t much to say. There is only a few seconds that seem to stretch for hours as the two stare at each other, daring the other to make the first move. Jeongin strikes first, lunging forward to aim another punch at Chan’s face. Chan quickly ducks down, missing the first by the hair on his head.

Chan swings a hard first upward into Jeongin’s stomach, satisfied at the grunt that leaves his mouth as air is forced out his lungs. Jeongin doesn’t let the blow daze him, bringing his elbow down hard to the side of Chan’s ear, momentarily stunning him long enough for the younger man to land a few more hits.

Wetness drips from Chan’s nose to his lips, warm and thick. Chan runs a hand along his nose, not even glancing at the trail of blood it leaves on the back of his hand. He’s pissed now, encourages that anger to flow into his body when he he lunges straight at Jeongin. The man braces for a hit, but that isn’t what Chan’s goal is.

Jeongin’s unprepared and knocked off his feet, both of them falling to the ground in a daze of dust and groans. Chan now has the upper hand, his entire body weight on Jeongin who appears to have knocked his head on the ground on the fall down.

It’s easy for Chan to slip his hand under his shirt, reach around to the side of his hip to pull his knife free from its holster. By the time Jeongin has his bearings the knife is already pressed against his throat. His face twists in frustration at the turn of events..

“Lee’s gonna be pretty devastated to see his mate with a slit throat.” Chan hisses, knife already cutting into the smooth flesh of Jeongin’s neck. Chan had half a mind to bring the knife across the imprint of teeth in in junction of Jeongin’s neck and shoulder, destroy the physical claim Minho had had on the boy. However, Chan had _some_ standards. That, and he feared if he removed the knife from Jeongin’s throat then the man would gain the upper hand.

Blood gathers underneath the knife, trinkling down the side of Jeongin’s neck. Faced with death, the man still showed no fear at the high possibility that he was about to die. It was admirable. Though most people knew what they were getting into when they joined gangs, that didn’t mean that they were okay with their lives being prematurely taken.

Just as Chan’s about to put more pressure and slit Jeongin’s neck past repair, there’s a heavy foot against his side as he’s kicked off Jeongin and onto the floor next to the beta.

With the knife safely away from his neck Jeongin rolls over and backs away from Chan, bringing fingers up to the ripped skin across his neck.

“Fuck, Jeongin. Why didn’t you yell for help?” The newcomer barks out in anger, pulling Jeongin even farther away from Chan.

“I was a little preoccupied, Jisung, if you couldn’t fucking tell.” Jeongin spits out, violently ripping his arm free from Jisung’s grip to bring himself steadily to his own two feet. His body shakes with small tremors, though Chan can’t tell it if from adrenaline, fear, or anger. “I had a handle on it.” 

“A hand-,” Jisung cuts his own words short with a disbelieving laugh, “A _handle_ on it? Jeongin, he was slicing into your fucking neck. You’re lucky you weren’t killed. Do you know how fucking hurt Minho would have been if you’d been killed because you were too fucking prideful to call for help?”

At the mention of his mate Jeongin slightly deflates, likely thinking over how much he could have wounded the man had he died at the hands of Chan. “Don’t scold me like I’m a kid, Jisung,” Jeongin words aren’t as heated as they had been moments ago.

While the two argue Chan racks his brain for the name Jisung. With the way he speaks to Jeongin, he must be of equal level or higher within the Daegu Tabby’s. The it hits him, almost as hard as the foot against his side had. Han. This was Han. Lee’s right hand man, who had been given the position the moment Lee rose to power within their gang.

Han was known to be as ruthless as Lee when it came to handling affairs with the gang. He killed people who just looked at him funny. He killed people for _fun_.

“Leave, Jisung. I’ve got this.” Jeongin’s voice filters through Chan’s thoughts, bringing him back to the severity of the situation. It could only be made worse if Lee walked around the corner himself. Which - if Jeongin and Jisung took too long returning, could very well become a possibility.

“You _don’t_ have shit, Jeongin.” Jisung shuts Jeongin down instantly. “Do you know how fucking pissed he’ll be to see you nearly got your throat slit by-” Jisung pauses, almost as if he realizes he never gave the person attacking Jeongin a good look.

His whips his head around to face Chan, who hasn’t attempted to make any sudden movements should Jeongin or Jisung realize that they have guns that they could easily pull out and aim at him. Even if one of them missed, he’d be swiss cheese if both of them took fire.

“And just who the fuck do you think you are?” Jisung asks loudly while taking steps towards Chan, anger flashing in his eyes at the man who’d hurt his leader’s mate.

“It’s Bang, Sung.” Jeongin calls out helpfully.

“Bang? From the _Strays_? _They’re_ behind this?” with a shake of his head Jisung whips a gun out from the waistband of his pants. Chan allows his body to get tense, eyes shifting between Jisung who’s slowly approaching and Jeongin who remains where he’d been. “I’ll take this fucker out right now and get this shit over with.”

While Chan hadn’t made any quick movements, that didn’t meant he hadn’t been slowly reaching around to his own firearm, waiting until Jisung levels his at him before he whips his around, safety off and finger on the trigger. Jisung does stop, eyebrows raise, twisted smile on his lips. “You think that’s gonna scare me, Bang?”

Jisung steps closer, he and Chan locking eyes as they play their game of chicken. Just as Chan noticed the tiniest movement of Jisung’s finger against the trigger he appears to stumble over nothing, head jerking back suddenly and mouth dropping open.

It’s as if the fight has been drained out Chan’s body as he looks up at Jisung, something in him telling him to drop the gun and that _Jisung_ isn’t the enemy, but Jeongin is. His fingers appear to lock up, refusing to listen to his brain screaming to pull the trigger and put a bullet in Jisung’s chest.

“Jeongin,” Jisung speaks as though his mouth has suddenly become dry, confusion lacing his features as he stares Chan down. He isn’t even looking at the gun pointed towards him, instead refusing to break the eye contact that the two have established, “go, leave. Go to Minho, let him know you’re okay. I’ll handle this.”

“Jisung, I’ve got-”

“Jeongin.” It’s sharp, leaves no room for argument.

Jeongin kicks at the ground, releasing a grunt of anger before he’s making an about face and turning back to the heart of the battle. Out of the corner of his eyes Chan sees Jeongin disappear around the building they had been fighting behind.

For a moment they’re engulfed in a sort of silence - the sound of gunfire and shouting but a distant reminder of where they are in the back of their minds. Then, Jisung’s nostrils flare and he’s lurching forward, movements determined. In the same second that he puts his gun away, Jisung grabs onto Chan’s shirt.

Chan’s powerless as the gun is slapped out of his hand and he’s pulled up on his feet in one swift motion. Jisung has a strong hold on the collar of his shirt when he pulls Chan close, pupils dilated, digging his nose deep in Chan’s neck and inhaling.

A hand falls to Chan’s back, forcing him closer until his chest is right against Jisung’s. Chan feels his head become lighter as he’s submerged in the wondrous smell of leather. Like one of the worn jackets he used to wear when he had a bike.

Normally, if any other alpha or person had touched him like this without permission, they’d already be dead on the ground with an extra hole in the side of their head. But with Jisung, Chan doesn’t feel repulsed by his touch. The thought of even _hurting_ the alpha sends something heavily unpleasant into his heart.

If he could describe what he’s feeling now, he’d say it’s close to becoming drunk. An addiction. Chan’s head becomes cloudy and he can’t get enough of the smell of the alpha in front of him. It isn’t until Chan pushes his nose against Jisung’s neck as well that what they’re doing hits, and ice runs into his veins.

Chan pushes Jisung back, a confused noise falling from the alpha’s lips as he’s forced away. With even a little bit of distance between them Chan feels like his head is a little clearer. Not fully clear, but there enough for Chan to realize what’s happening.

Fuck.

_Fuck. ___

__There’s only one reason that Chan’s body and mind would be relaxed enough around this strange alpha to let him touch him to intimately. It explains why Chan had felt compelled to dip his nose into Jisung’s neck and drink in more of his scent._ _

__Jisung was his mate._ _

___Shit._ _ _

__It shouldn’t be a shock to Chan, after all at the ripe age of twenty five it was a matter of time before he would find his mate. Chan doesn’t know if it being the right hand man of of rivaling gang is some sick sort of irony, or if he should be lucky his mate wasn’t some civilian who wasn’t wrapped up in the world of crime._ _

__His body makes it very clear it doesn’t want to be away from Jisung, stomach twisting and warmth creeping into his skin. Chan and Jisung stare each other down, almost as if they’re both too afraid to move._ _

__It’s Chan who makes the first move, unwillingly, when something surges through his body and he’s doubled over as discomfort ripples through him. He gasps in shock, trying to think if maybe Yang had done more damage to him earlier than he originally thought, and now with the adrenaline wearing off he can feel it._ _

__Without even realizing it, Jisung’s next to him again, hand on his shoulder in a sign of comfort._ _

__“Don’t fucking touch me, Han.” Chan snarls, violently ripping his body away from the alpha in front of him. Chan stumbles back, putting just a bit more distance between him and Jisung to help him get a hold of himself._ _

__“My name is Jisung.”_ _

__Chan wants to scream that he fucking knows Jisung’s name, but then another wave of _something_ ripples through his body and cuts his sentence short before he can even get it out. For too long Chan doesn’t understand what’s going on, why his body is doing this._ _

__“Bang? Chan?” It takes Jisung calling out his first name for Chan to look up at him, eyes narrowed. Jisung looks uneasy for a few moments before he says, “You’re going into heat.”_ _

__The answer is so obvious that Chan wants to slap himself for not even thinking of it. It only makes sense, because that’s what his biology _does_. Sends him into heat so that he and his mate can fuck and seal their bond. It’s only a matter of time before his head sends Jisung into a pseudo-rut to help his body keep up with the demands of an omega in heat._ _

__Maybe Chan would have figured it out sooner, or maybe it’d have taken for slick to begin dripping down his thighs for his mind to catch up. Either way, Jisung’s words at least send some relief in him that he doesn’t have some grave injury that needs attending. Instead it’s just his body preparing to be fucked. To be knotted. To be _mated_._ _

__The knowledge of what is to come sends panic pumping into Chan’s heart. He can’t get mated. He can’t go into heat. How is he even going to face his gang - the ones who trust him with their lives but he doesn’t even trust enough to tell that he’s an omega. Chan can only think of the mix reactions he’s going to get when they find out. Before, unmated, it was an easily avoidable subject. Everyone just assumed that he was an alpha on scent blockers, even if they didn’t ask flat out._ _

__If he’s been sent into heat, early at that, it’ll only mean that his natural scent will become stronger. His pheromones will get out of control, and everybody will know. Then he’ll be stuck cleaning up the mess. He needs to get out of there. Before it gets worse._ _

__But they’re in the middle of a fucking gang war. Chan can’t fucking pussy out of this because he’s found his mate. It’s make him look weak, _especially_ since he was the one that brought it onto Tabby territory._ _

__The sound of sirens cuts through the air, and for once Chan’s _relieved_ the cops are on their way over. It means that neither gang will forfeit the battle and that they’ll break up to avoid anyone getting arrested. With gang violence known in the area, the cops won’t look too closely at the scene. If Lee has some people in his pocket, it’ll be written off as an accidental fire._ _

__Chan needs to go and make sure his men and women are alright, and get them back to Stray territory where they’ll be safe and able to regroup until the next eventual runin with the Tabbies, or anyone else who has them on their radar._ _

__With his mind worried on his allies, his _friends_ getting back to base safely, Chan can ignore the heat building up in his body in lue of stepping forward, ready to run into the heart of the fight on the other side of the burning warehouse and make sure nobody is dead or seriously injured. With determination in his movements he rushes forward, ready to round the building just as Jeongin had minutes earlier._ _

__“Where do you think you’re going?” Jisung’s quick to grip Chan’s wrist, a sharp yank of his hand causes Chan to go stumbling backwards, back against Jisung’s chest._ _

__“Don’t know if you need hearing aids, Han, but pigs are on their way. They’re about the last thing I want to deal with right now.” Chan makes to free himself from Jisung’s grip, angry when the hand around his wrist only tightens. It doesn’t hurt, but it’s firm enough to let Chan know that he isn’t going anywhere. At least, not without him. “What are you doing, Han?” Chan hisses in anger._ _

__“What are _you_ doing?” Jisung gives him a perplexed look, lips twisting downwards. “If _you_ haven’t noticed, you’re going into heat. Do you really want to run back to everyone in the state you’re in?”_ _

__“To make sure my people are safe? In a heartbeat.”_ _

__Jisung shakes his head, “Your people don’t know how to fucking scurry like roaches when they know cops are on the way?”_ _

__“I don’t know how you and Lee run your gang, but in mine we like to make sure everybody’s accounted for before we run off.” Chan has to use force to shake his hand free from Jisung’s hold, which the alpha does eventually relent. Chan tries to take a step back to clear his head, only to scowl in annoyance when Jisung takes one step forward._ _

__Has the man never heard of personal space? A bubble? Manners?_ _

__Chan’s aggravation gets cut short by the vibration of his phone in his pocket. He’s surprised it hadn’t fallen out during his scrap with Jeongin. The screen is even in tact, clearly displaying an “F”. Chan slides his thumb across the screen to answer while taking a step back from Jisung so he won’t be able to hear Felix through the speaker_ _

__“Lix,” Chan brings the phone to his ear, thankful that Jisung has given him some space so that he can take the call, “where are you?”_ _

__“Where am _I_?” The deep voice of Chan’s right hand man rings clear through the speaker of the phone, “Where are _you_? None of us have seen you since right before the fucking fight started. We’re back at the cars and you’re not here. Do you need me to pick you up? You good?”_ _

__“I’m fine, Lix,” Chan sighs. It isn’t the truth, but it isn’t necessarily a lie either, “Go on without me. Get everyone back to base, patch anyone up who needs it. Any deaths?”_ _

__“If there were, none on our side. What are you doing, Chan? You can’t expect me to just leave you on the edge of Tabby territory. Are you sure you’re okay?” Concern laces every word Felix says._ _

__“Just peachy.” Chan deadpans, eyes flitting over to Jisung who looks around hastily as if he’s concerned the cops will pull up any second. With the sirens slowly getting closer, it’s a real possibility. “Look, I’ll be fine. You know me, Lix. I don’t get myself into anything I can’t handle. I have something to look into, I’ll be off the grid for a few days. Don’t worry about me, alright?”_ _

__The line goes silent for a few moments before Felix responds, “Fine. You need help, you text me or Sana. Be safe, I’ll see you soon.”_ _

__Chan’s barely hit the disconnect button before he’s being yanked away, lead in a direction very opposite of where Chan had come from._ _

__“I’ll just follow you.” Chan says, annoyed at how much contact Jisung is comfortable with making. Jisung looks back but shrugs, simultaneously releasing Chan’s hand and picking up pace so that he and Chan are running to a location unknown to Chan._ _

__Jisung leads him to a car, unlocking it remotely and hurrying to slide into the drivers seat and start the car up. Chan pulls the passenger door open, barely having it shut behind him before Jisung’s peeling off, speeding in a direction opposite of where the police come from._ _

__There’s no helping the sense of betrayal at his body as Chan’s driven deeper into Busan. He shouldn’t be allowing this, should have left with his men and found a way to break from them to deal with his unwelcome heat in the comfort of his own home. Jisung could be taking him to his death, and his heat riddled mind would be none the wiser._ _

__Fuck, he wants to tell Jisung to stop the car, that Chan doesn’t want to be around him. But his mind, the omega in him, rationalizes that Jisung is his _mate_ , and his mate wouldn’t harm him. If the thought of hurting Jisung sickens Chan, the same must be true for Jisung._ _

__“Where are you taking me?” Chan drags the seatbelt across his body, buckling himself in to settle for however long the ride may be._ _

__“My place, where else would I be taking you?” Jisung tilts his head to the side and cocks an eyebrow. “Don’t tell me you thought I was taking you to Minho or something?”_ _

__“Wouldn’t that be the logical thing to do with the person who just set one of your warehouses on fire?” Chan gives Jisung dumbfounded look, “Especially _me_.”_ _

__“Maybe. If you weren’t my mate I don’t even know if you’d have made it out there alive. You’re lucky the cops came before Minho could get a good look at Jeongin’s neck, or else he’d have you splayed up like a hunk of meat.” Jisung checks to review mirror to make sure they aren’t being followed before laying off the gas a bit, falling into an acceptable speed limit that won’t get them pulled over should they come across any police on the side of the road._ _

__“Thanks, but I can handle myself I don’t need your help, regardless of who I hurt.”_ _

__“You’re going into heat, if you haven’t already hit it. I wasn’t going to leave you back there. My body wouldn’t let me.” With that the two fall into a somewhat uncomfortable silence. Jisung focused on the road and making sure they aren’t getting followed and Chan busy letting dread consume his mind._ _

__Chan doesn’t even pay attention to the roads Jisung’s leading him down, though he knows he should. He just looks out the window to watch the cars they pass by. It isn’t until Jisung pulls into the garage of a high rise that Chan tries to be a little more attentive of his environment, even if it is too late by then. All Chan can look at now is the concrete pillars that keep the building standing and the various cars._ _

__Jisung pulls into a spot near and elevator, quickly shutting the car off to step out around to Chan’s side. Chan wants to snap and say that he’s got it, but by the time the words process in his mind and travel down to his mouth they’re already in the elevator making their ascent._ _

__“Nice place.” it leaves Chan’s mouth sounding flat, but he hadn’t known what else to say after Jisung had lead him from the elevator to the entryway of his apartment._ _

__“I invested wisely.” Jisung wryly answers, leading Chan in enough so that he can shut the door behind himself._ _

__Despite ever logical neuron in his brain telling him to stab Jisung and make a run for it back to where he _knows_ it’s safe, Chan finds himself taking off his shoes and following Jisung deeper into the apartment._ _

__It’s not necessarily bland, furnished and decorated just enough to make it feel lived in, but not too much clutter around that would make Chan think this was Jisung’s every day residence. Or maybe Jisung was just a really clean guy, what would he know?_ _

__Chan almost buckles when they cross the threshold into Jisung’s bedroom. In fact, his knees _do_ shake, but Jisung’s there with a firm grip on his waist to keep Chan up. If there was any doubting that Jisung was his mate, his _alpha_ , it dissipates then. Chan’s been around thousands of alphas, betas, omegas, and _none_ of their scents have done a fraction of what Jisung’s has._ _

__It’s concentrated in his room, presumably where Jisung spends most of his time when he’s home. Chan hardly knows the man, but he’s bets that if he were to dig his nose into the sheets it’d be concentrated sweat, cum, _Jisung_._ _

__“The bathroom’s over there,” Jisung pointlessly says, as he leads Chan over to the shut door he had just pointed out, “you can shower.”_ _

__That’s not what Chan expects Jisung to say, narrowing his eyes at the younger man. “You want me to _shower_?” Sure, Chan has some splatters of blood on him, not all of it his, but he doesn’t think he needs to shower. “Are you saying I stink?” The question sounds a mixture of joking and affronted, Chan twisting his head to look at Jisung._ _

__Part of him wishes he hadn’t, because he’s met with a look of hunger and something else, deep down past Jisung’s blown out pupils. Jisung licks his lips, blinking slowly almost as if he hadn’t processed that Chan had asked him a question. “Trust me, you smell _anything_ but bad. It’s just, you smell more like other people than you smell like _you _.”___ _

____“You don’t even know what I smell like.” Chan easily lashes back, narrowing his eyes. “We’ve known each other less than an hour.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, don’t be like that. We know plenty about each other. Bang Chan, leader of the Ulsan Strays. Been leading the gang for three years now, but before that you were the previous leader’s right hand man. When he died you took over. You’ve been in the gang world since you were a teen.” Jisung grins, “Only twenty six years old and leader to one of the most feared gangs in Korea. You’ve got it going.”_ _ _ _

____“Anybody would know that. Even the pigs know that. Don’t talk as if you _know_ me. I have an idea about you, but I don’t know anything about you.”_ _ _ _

____“Guess we’ll be using the next few days to get to know each other.” With a roll of his eyes Jisung pushes Chan into the bathroom, following behind him. “Here it is. Do you need help with the shower? The knobs can be kind of complicated.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m an adult, I’ll figure it out.” Chan puts enough dismissal into his words that Jisung leaves without argument, shutting the door behind him. Annoyingly enough, Jisung is right and the shower knobs _are_ complicated, but after only a minute of trial and error Chan has the shower running at an acceptable temperature._ _ _ _

____Chan goes back and locks the door of the bathroom for some sense of security and privacy, all while knowing that Jisung likely has a key to the door. Chan looks at himself the the mirror above the sink that’s beginning to fog up, allows his eyes to roam his body before shaking his head._ _ _ _

____It takes Chan peeling away his clothing for him to notice just how _wet_ he’s gotten. It wasn’t like this back at the site of the brawl, nor does he recall sitting in his own slick when he was riding in Jisung’s car._ _ _ _

____That means it must have happened when they rode the elevator up to the apartment. Or even worse - a more embarrassing alternative - it happened when he stepped into Jisung’s room. Chan wonders if the alpha knew he had gotten wet, or if he still didn’t fully smell of heat._ _ _ _

____Jisung hadn’t given him a towel or anything when he pushed him into the bathroom and Chan hadn’t thought to look around before he got in the shower. Chan’s eyes fall to the washcloth hanging on the railing of the shower door, slowly beginning to soak in the droplets from the shower head. With a tired sigh he reaches for the towel, giving it a quick sniff to make sure it hasn’t begun to sour or otherwise smell bad._ _ _ _

____There isn’t much to smell past what Chan assumes is the body wash that Jisung uses, so he lathers it up with soap and begins to wash his body, jerking when he has to run the rough cloth across his dick. Much to his horror his cock has already plumped out, angry and twitching in the air. He takes one deep breath before he’s bringing the cloth between his thighs to wipe away the slick, slowly working up until he’s right against his hole._ _ _ _

____When the cloth brushes against his hole he does a full body shudder, feeling his body release more slick. This was unfortunate. Realizing all the cloth has done was collect a layer of slick Chan holds it directly under the shower head, scrubbing at it and wringing it out until it’s mostly clean._ _ _ _

____Chan’s quick to accept that trying to clean up all the slick is trying to win a losing battle, so he cleans as much of it as he can before he steps out the shower, having to wrap himself up in what he assumes is meant to be a decorative towel._ _ _ _

____There’s not point riling himself up thinking what’s waiting for him beyond the door. He knows what’s coming, his body knows what’s coming. So Chan digs through his clothes to pull his phone from the pocket of his jeans, not wanting to leave it on the floor of the bathroom, before yanking the door open._ _ _ _

____A yelp catches in his throat when Jisung’s standing there, hair damp and _naked_._ _ _ _

____“Were you just standing there listening to me shower?” Chan clutches his phone to his chest, trying to keep his eyes aimed up._ _ _ _

____“No, I went to shower in my other bathroom. I figured if I didn’t want you smelling like anyone else you’d appreciate if I did the same, right?” Jisung gives Chan a lopsided smile. “I heard you turn the shower off.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh.” Says Chan lamely, not sure what to do. Jisung makes the decision for them, stepping forward cautiously, pressing his body against Chan’s. Chan sends a silent thanks to the makers of the towel wrapped around his waist, if not for that piece of fabric Jisung’s dick would directly on his body._ _ _ _

____“You still don’t smell like much,” Jisung digs his nose into the nape of Chan’s neck, inhaling deeply to catch more of his scent, “mostly of heat.” When Chan attempts to take a wobbly step back he’s stopped by a hand at the small of his back. It’s hardly noticeably, barely any force put into keeping him there, but he stays still anyway as Jisung sniffs him. “You take suppressants, don’t you?”_ _ _ _

____It doesn’t come off as rude, or curious even. It’s a simple statement, one that Chan finds himself getting riled up and defensive over. “What’s it to you?”_ _ _ _

____“Those aren’t good for you, you know,” it’s said almost as an afterthought, Jisung quickly moving past the subject, “They’re wearing off, I think the heat is causing it to burn out your system faster. Good, I can smell you more.”_ _ _ _

____“What do I smell like?” Chan blurts, eyes focused on Jisung’s lips when he pulls away. As is every other person is to theirs, he’s noseblind to his own scent. Even if he wasn’t, the suppressants he takes mask the smell, and he’s been on them a while._ _ _ _

____“Would you believe it if I said you smell like cookies?” Easily Jisung leads him over to the bed, slipping the phone free from his grasp to place it on the nightstand on the side of the bed, easily within each of Chan. “I can’t tell if you smell more like cookie batter, or cookies fresh out the oven. I’ll be able to tell in a few days.”_ _ _ _

____Before Chan realizes it Jisung has a grip on the towel on his waist, making quick work of it. Chan doesn’t get the chance to object before he’s pushed down on the bed, legs falling apart naturally. Jisung drops down to his knees, settling between Chan’s spread legs._ _ _ _

____“You spent all that time in the shower but you came out wetter than when you went in.” Jisung marvels at the amount of slick on Chan’s thighs. Jisung licks his lips, looking at Chan hungrily._ _ _ _

____“You gonna fuck me now?” Chan hopes he doesn’t come off as scared or nervous, even though that’s exactly what’s going on in his mind right now. A mixture of fear and excitement. This is his _mate_. Jisung’s going to fuck him and knot him._ _ _ _

____“You’re too tense, I’m not just going to stick my dick in you just yet.” Jisung scoffs, moving slowly to run his hands soothingly up and down his thighs in some form of comfort. “You’re wet enough that I doubt it’d hurt, but I’d like for you to be relaxed mentally too.”_ _ _ _

____Jisung runs one hand up to rest just above Chan’s dick, the other hand preoccupied with running its fingers through the sick on Chan’s thighs, wetting them up before Jisung’s nudging Chan’s legs apart just a bit more, wanting his entrance easily accessible._ _ _ _

____Chan’s body listens to Jisung’s commands easily, spreading his legs apart to welcome Jisung’s fingers. Every nerve in him sings when he’s breached, even if it isn’t a dick it’s _something_ that will help relieve the pressure building up in him._ _ _ _

____Chan curses how easily his body relaxes around Jisung. He’s the enemy. Chan could have easily shot him back when he had the chance. He _should_ have. Then he wouldn’t be in this mess. Not on his back spreading his legs for some alpha he’d just met._ _ _ _

____But they’re _mates_. A scary idea, one that would terrify Chan if he thinks about it too hard. The world, their bodies, destiny, had decided that they were meant to be together. Chan can’t even say in confidence that if time had magically been rewound, he’d have been able to pull the trigger._ _ _ _

____Here, in the heart of Tabby territory, Chan melts into the sheets that smell heavily of Jisung as the man works another finger in, fingers curling up to stroke Chan’s prostate. An embarrassing amount of slick pushes past Jisung’s fingers._ _ _ _

____Chan doesn’t indulge himself like this. Never allows himself to get wet for fear that others will realize that he’s an omega. He doesn’t even experience heats that would force him to touch himself like this. He doesn’t think he’s touched himself like this since he was a teenager, god has it been _that_ long?_ _ _ _

____There isn’t time for Chan to dwell on it, not when Chan suddenly feels warmth at the tip of his cock. He barely looks down before Jisung’s swallowing his cock down, wet, warm, perfect. Chan gasps loudly, hips bucking up to bury himself deeper in Jisung’s mouth._ _ _ _

____He expects the alpha to gag, instead Chan feels Jisung laugh around him in the form of breath against his skin from where he exhales and the soft vibrations that go through his dick. When Jisung begins to suck earnestly at his cock, while at the same time pushing his fingers deeper into Chan, searching, Chan’s thighs involuntarily wrap around Jisung’s head at the overwhelming sensations._ _ _ _

____Chan may not hear the small whimpers that escape his lips, but Jisung does. Music to the alpha’s ears as he draws up on Chan’s cock, licking at the sensitive skin around the head. Chan’s cock leaks, he just feels so _wet_._ _ _ _

____“ _Han_ ,” Chan calls out embarrassingly high as an orgasm he hadn’t even felt coming washes over him, causing his cock to twitch and splurt into Jisung’s mouth. Jisung shows mercy on Chan’s body and removes his fingers and mouth from his body to let him recover from his climax._ _ _ _

____As soon as the pleasure begins to fade Chan’s body burns hotter. It was an orgasm, but it wasn’t what his body _needed_. It needed its mate, its alpha, to knot him until he was full and content. Chan shifts in discomfort when the heat begins to lick at his insides again, not wanting to give in and ask Jisung to fuck him but knowing it’s unavoidable at this point._ _ _ _

____The alpha is undoubtedly as strung up as Chan is. When he climbs up on the bed Chan fills it dip and give under the added weight. Chan pushes himself back against the sheets so he’s more centered on the bed. He wasn’t doing it to run away from Jisung, but to put himself in a more comfortable position where his legs aren’t flailing at the edge of the bed._ _ _ _

____“ _Now_ I’m going to fuck you.” Jisung growls, gaze hungry as he grips Chan left leg, pushing it up against his stomach. Chan begins to protest the position, only to be cut off when the blunt head of Jisung’s cock settles against his hole, not exactly pressing in but enough pressure to spread him open just a bit._ _ _ _

____Chan never has to deal with his inner instincts thanks to the suppressants essentially putting them to sleep. But now, with them having long burned off just as Jisung had suggested, his brain is telling him to rock his hips down. Force his mate to breach him, spread him open and leave the imprint of Jisung’s cock against his walls._ _ _ _

____It’s a dizzying thought, one that Chan nearly gives in and fulfills. Except Jisung must be listening to his body too, because then he _does_ press in, not completely, just a bit past the head. Soft curses leave the alpha’s lips, then a sudden praise, “You look so fucking good taking dick.”_ _ _ _

____Chan stares at Jisung with his mouth dropped in shock. He hasn’t had a lot of sex, and that’s never a compliment he’s gotten before. In the back of his mind his inner omega preens at the knowledge that his body is suitable for his mate. His mouth doesn’t convey those feelings, “Shut up,” briskly leaving it before he can even think about it._ _ _ _

____He knows he’s blushing, can feel the heat creeping into his ears. Jisung coos softly, smirk taking over his features as he slowly slides the rest of the way in, the push easier thanks to the copious amounts of slick that Chan produces. Chan moves his hands to cover his face, not wanting his embarrassment to show._ _ _ _

____“Don’t tell me that fearless leader of the Strays gets _shy_ when getting fucked.” Jisung laughs, high and light. Jisung pries Chan’s hands away from his face, knowing smile on his lips. “Ah-ah, I want to see my mates face when I fuck you. I need to see how pretty you look taking my knot.”_ _ _ _

____Somehow Chan’s hands end up pinned to the bed by Jisung, the alpha directly over him maintaining eye contact. Just by looking at him Chan would believe that he has the advantage strength wise between the two of them, even if he is an omega. But under the alpha, he feels weak. Weak enough to allow Jisung to pin him down without a struggle._ _ _ _

____Without realizing it Chan levels Jisung with a heated glare, lips tightening in refusal to say anything more to stroke whatever ego the man has. The alpha gives him a big smile before he’s pulling his hips back._ _ _ _

____Chan’s body squeezes down around Jisung’s cock when he tries to pull out, not wanting to get rid of the feeling of Jisung in him. It needs Jisung to stay in him, to knot him and fuck the heat out of him. Chan wills his body to listen to him, because all tightening around Jisung has done is intensified the feeling of his cock dragging against his walls._ _ _ _

____“See, why are you so shy? Won’t even let my cock go, gonna make you a fucking mess on it. The sheets are going to be _soaked_ in your slick when I’m done with you. Gonna smell so much like me, _everyone’s_ going to know you’re taken.”_ _ _ _

____Inside Chan preens at the possessiveness of his mate, his omega happy that he’s suitable enough for his mate to want to leave his mark on him. Jisung reeks of arousal, heavy and dense in the air, settling over Chan like a blanket. Chan’s eyes drift shut, content to stay like this._ _ _ _

____A sharp thrust of Jisung’s hips has Chan’s eyes flying open, startled noises tumbling from his lips. Before Chan can even think to shoot the alpha some sharp retort Jisung’s drawing back again, right until the head of his cock pulls at Chan’s entrance before shoving back in, fucking any thoughts besides _mate_ out of Chan’s mind._ _ _ _

____Chan struggles to maintain eye contact as Jisung rolls his hips, settling his cock in deep before he’s grinding his cock, imprinting it against Chan’s slick walls. Chan’s almost embarrassed that he’s just lying there taking it, unable to even move his hips back, but Jisung doesn’t appear to mind. Sweat drips from Jisung’s brow down Chan’s neck, mixing in with the film of sweat that had began to cover Chan’s body._ _ _ _

____Chan’s mind works to burn this into his memory, the way Jisung growls lowly under his breath when Chan even attempts to remove himself from Jisung’s hold. The way the alpha’s eyes bore into his, trying to peer into his mind as he splits Chan open on his cock. He must be memorizing it too - how Chan bites his lips to keep from calling out, how his neck begins to flush under Jisung’s intense gaze._ _ _ _

____Every time Jisung pushes his cock in Chan swears he can feel it somewhere in the bottom of his stomach, feeling so full and not enough at the same time. The sound of Jisung’s balls slapping against his ass begin to sound muffled and wet thanks to the slick that’s dripped out of Chan and covered Jisung’s lower half._ _ _ _

____“Look,” when Jisung stops moving Chan wants to thrash his head back and forth to tell the alpha to keep going._ _ _ _

____“A _am_ looking at you.” Chan hisses, wiggling his body and finally having the strength to try to push his hips down to push Jisung back into him._ _ _ _

____“No, down there,” Jisung finally gives Chan control of his wrists back, just so he’s able to point down to where Jisung’s cock rests against Chan’s thigh. “Made my dick so wet I can barely stay in you. Want my knot that bad?”_ _ _ _

____Chan licks his suddenly dry lips, unable to give Jisung the answer he wants. He continues to watch as Jisung strokes himself, wetting his hand with slick but still able to thrust back in easily, fucking a moan out of Chan._ _ _ _

____Jisung drops down on his forearms then, boxing Chan in, licking and sucking at the skin of of his neck. Jisung fucks even deeper now, rarely pulling his hips back to allow more than an inch of his cock out of Chan’s body._ _ _ _

____“Don’t b- bite me. Don’t,” Chan gasps at the realization that Jisung’s looking for a place to solidify their mating. Between them, where they’re connected, Chan call feel Jisung’s knot growing in him, catching at his entrance when he does try to to drag his cock out too far._ _ _ _

____“Why?” Frustration bleeds into Jisung’s tone, but he does stop nibbling at Chan’s neck._ _ _ _

____Simply enough, even if Chan is the one under Jisung, taking his cock and becoming delirious with heat, he refuses to allow the alpha to put his claim on Chan first. “You bite me I’ll make sure it’s the _last_ thing you do.”_ _ _ _

____“Bang,” Jisung snorts, “you’re something else. About to come apart on my knot and you won’t even let me mark you.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m not going to let some stranger fucking bite me.” Chan’s harshly whispers, voice beginning to falter as his body clamps down around Jisung’s knot, coaxing it to fully form and lock into him. If he weren’t so heat flustered he’d be angrier at the situation. When this is over, Chan will beat himself up._ _ _ _

____But until then Jisung’s knot enlarges until it’s too big to pull out and the alpha switches to twisting his hips, pressing his knot against Chan’s prostate. Chan’s body reacts on its own, legs going to lock around around Jisung’s waist in an attempt to pull him deeper, hands flying up to dig his nails into Jisung’s shoulders._ _ _ _

____With his eyes rolling back Chan’s powerless as he cums, mouth open in a silent scream. Jisung’s breath is heavy and wet against his ear, loud curses that Chan can’t make out as his hips stutter and he’s emptying into Chan. He isn’t even sure it’s possible to orgasm this long, but Chan’s body refuses to stop pulsating around Jisung, milking his cock for all it’s worth._ _ _ _

____Each surge of Jisung’s cum flooding in him calms his body down, bringing him back to his senses. Chan squirms when he feels his cum sticking him and Jisung together. Chan knew what omega biology was like, but it still shocked him that not once did he think to reach down to touch his own dick._ _ _ _

____Jisung tries to pull back slightly, freezing the instant Chan yelps in discomfort at Jisung’s knot pulling against his rim. “I know, I know. I’m just trying to flip us.”_ _ _ _

____Chan’s face pulls into a grimace while Jisung does just that, moving slowly as to avoid any pulling that would bring too much discomfort to his mate. Chan doesn’t have anything to say when Jisung’s on his back and Chan’s made to lay on Jisung’s chest. Chan’s so pleasantly full, his body sated and happy to be full of his mates cum and still knotted._ _ _ _

____The unnatural feeling of being safe floods into Chan’s body, eyes falling shut and mind lulled into peace at the mixture of Jisung’s heartbeat and breathing._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Chan awakens to feeling cold and confused. He only becomes more disoriented when he sits up quickly to gain a bearing on his surroundings, head spinning and eyes attempting to focus on _something_. He blinks the sleep out his eyes while processing all the information his brain supplies him._ _ _ _

____He’s not at home. That’s right. He’s not at home, he’s at _Han’s_ home. Han Jisung. His mate. Shit, that’s right, he was probably smack dab in the middle of Tabby territory. His friends are probably worried about him disappearing without a trace yesterday, only for him to go and get fucked within an inch of his life._ _ _ _

____Wait - where was Jisung? He had been in bed when Chan had all but passed out, still knotted, warm and content in the arms of his alpha. Did he leave when Chan was out of it and vulnerable to call Lee and have his henchmen come over?_ _ _ _

____“Hey, whoa, you good?” Chan’s head snaps in the direction of the doorway, nerves instantly settling when his eyes land on the alpha who stands half naked, only a pair of inside out boxers on. Jisung shuffles closer to the bed, sitting down and pressing something warm into Chan’s hand. “Look, I’m here. I didn’t go anywhere.”_ _ _ _

____“What?” Chan’s forehead wrinkles at Jisung having apparently read his mind. He hadn’t said anything out loud, but he can’t deny that it was running around in his mind. Chan shakes his head, looking down at the warmth in his hands. It’s a bowl of ramen, complete with a runny egg and a few pieces of meat in it._ _ _ _

____“You should eat before the heat comes back. Keep your strength up.” Jisung pointedly looks at the bowl of food he’d just placed in Chan’s hands. “I’ll even say the corny line of I didn’t poison it, just to make you feel better. So stop looking and eat.”_ _ _ _

____With a sharp roll of his eyes Chan picks up the chopsticks and digs into the ramen, eating as quickly as he can without choking. Jisung doesn’t look away from him as he eats, something that would make Chan want to crawl out his skin if this were anyone else watching as intensely as Jisung does. It’s just standard ramen and likely took less than ten minutes to put together, but his inner omega is thrilled that his alpha thought to cook for him._ _ _ _

____That isn’t the only thing that Jisung does. He pulls the empty bowl from Chan’s hands as soon as he’s finished with his food and stands him up to send him to the bathroom. “Go on, piss and wash up. Your heats probably going to spike soon.”_ _ _ _

____This time Chan doesn’t bother to lock the door to the bathroom, starting the shower before relieving his body. Stepping in feels like needles against his sensitive skin, but it’s worth the pain to be able to wash his body from the sweat and stickiness that he’d slept in._ _ _ _

____Surely enough, by the time Chan steps out the shower his body has began to leak again. This time Chan doesn’t even bother trying to keep his modesty, flinging the bathroom door open without even attempting to dry off._ _ _ _

____Luckily enough Jisung doesn’t seem to mind, appearing to have been waiting outside the bathroom door again just to drag Chan back to the bed that still reeks of them. Jisung tips back onto the bed, pulling Chan on top of him. Embarrassingly enough Chan’s about to put Jisung’s cock in him himself. That’s before Jisung pulls Chan up more and more, right until he’s hovering over Jisung’s face._ _ _ _

____Wet and warm, Jisung’s tongue presses flat against his hole. Startled, Chan nearly jumps from the bed. The sensation of Jisung’s tongue sliding into him, drinking his slick straight from the source, is foreign but not unwelcome. Chan rocks down on Jisung’s tongue, curses spilling from his mouth faster than his tongue can manage, twisting syllables together until it’s one garbled mess._ _ _ _

____There’s no logical explanation for how much slick Chan produces. But it’s a nonstop stream, one that Jisung willingly deals with as his pushes his tongue in deeper. Somewhere, in that garbled haze, the word, “Alpha,” slips pasts Chan’s lips._ _ _ _

____Chan’s world is spinning, coming to a stop when his chest hits the mattress and Jisung hikes his ass up. Jisung presses his cock against Chan’s entrance, slipping it between his cheeks to wet it before plunging in with one harsh drive of his hips, cock nestled deep in Chan._ _ _ _

____This time there’s not a second to catch his breath before Jisung’s fucking him into the mattress, face pressed in deep taking in the scent of him, Jisung, _them_. The combination of their sweet scents should be nausea inducing, but Chan’s head begins to float in the clouds as the alpha fuck into him at a bruising pace._ _ _ _

____“Don’t want me to fucking put my mark on you but here you are just fucking _taking_ your alpha’s cock like you’re meant to.” Jisung’s snarl cuts through a bit of the fog. “Drooling all over my bed, smelling like my cum. You’re not going to want to leave, gonna want to be stuck on my knot again and again.”_ _ _ _

____A blip of warmth tries to build up in Chan, the omega wanting nothing more than to be seated on Jisung’s dick at all times .As the warmth washes over him, toes curling, Chan’s frightened that if he doesn’t get a hold of himself that just might happen._ _ _ _

____“This time, when you cum, call my fucking _name_. Call your alpha’s name. Not Han. Jisung. I want to hear it come out that mouth, want you to scream it until your throat is raw.”_ _ _ _

____And Chan does. Calling Jisung’s name until his throat is raw and his body limp._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Chan knows that every omega’s heat varies in length, and there are outside factors that could lead to fluctuations of an omega’s heat. What he isn’t expecting is to spend a full five days bein knotted over and over by Jisung. Chan doesn’t remember any of his teenage heats being this intense or long lasting. By the third day he stopped feeling like himself and more like an extension of Jisung._ _ _ _

____That lack of distinction happened sometime between Jisung fucking Chan over his kitchen counter, having originally went into the kitchen to grab water for both of them, and Chan pulling Jisung into the shower with him to have one of the most uncomfortable fucks of his entire time there._ _ _ _

____They rarely spend any time apart, except for the few occasions where Jisung’s had to take a phone call in another room or Chan’s distanced himself just enough to send a message to Felix saying that he’s doing okay and he’ll be back home soon._ _ _ _

____Whatever line that Jisung and Chan had drawn between themselves becomes indiscernible when just as Chan’s heat is starting to die down, Chan straddles Jisung on the couch. They’d been sitting there under the guise of watching a movie until the upteenth wave of Chan’s heat hits._ _ _ _

____It wasn’t romantic by any stretch of the word, old torn and discolored towels haphazardly covering the cushions of the couch so their bodily fluids won’t stain it. They weren’t even watching anything remotely entertaining, some cartoon that Chan and Jisung were both too old for._ _ _ _

____The sound of the TV drowns out of Chan’s ears as he sinks down on Jisung’s cock, the rush of pumping blood replacing the laughter of whatever the main characters are going through. Unlike before, Chan willingly makes eye contract with Jisung when he drops down._ _ _ _

____Chan languidly rides Jisung, thighs barely burning as he rises and drops back down slowly on Jisung’s cock, enjoying the way he presses into him. He knows, when the heat finally leaves his body, he’ll be sore from top to bottom. Days of strenuous activity, his ass is going to _hurt_ from all the knots he’s taken._ _ _ _

____It’s unfair that Chan’s the one that’s going to have more fallout from this. He’ll be out the door but his body will remember Jisung’s touch far longer than Jisung will remember his. He can’t wait to leave, to wash his body and be back on the suppressants and back to his normal self._ _ _ _

____Never having to see Jisung again._ _ _ _

____Just thinking about not seeing his mate again brings nasty thoughts to his mind. He can’t leave his _mate_ , it isn’t right._ _ _ _

____Without realizing it, Chan settles those thoughts with a kiss. Swooping down to capture Jisung’s lips in his, trapping Jisung’s upper lip between both of his before he’s dipping his tongue into Jisung’s mouth. Chan wonders, as Jisung sucks on his tongue, if he can taste a hint of himself on Jisung’s tongue. The man was fascinated with his ass in every regards and ate him out every chance he got._ _ _ _

____When Jisung’s hand goes between their bodies to take Chan’s dick in hand, pumping it much to fast for the pace that Chan’s set, Chan stumbles to drop down to be fully seated on Jisung’s cock. Chan switches to moving his hips in circles, arms holding Jisung close._ _ _ _

____By now Chan’s used to feeling stuffed full of Jisung’s knot and cum. But cumming on his mate’s dick while their lips are locked sends a new spark of electricity into Chan’s body. Maybe that’s all it took for Chan’s heat to break. When he comes down from this orgasm, he’s more himself than he’s been since he first saw Jisung behind that burning warehouse._ _ _ _

____“Wanna go to bed?” Jisung slurs, lips tilted up into a lopsided grin and eyes barely staying open. “You look tired.”_ _ _ _

____Chan wants to say that Jisung’s one to talk, but instead he nods and lifts himself from Jisung’s now limp dick. Chan grimaces when he lifts up and Jisung’s still warm cum comes rushing out. On wobbly legs he follows Jisung back to his room, dropping onto the bed with the alpha. He shuts his eyes, allowing Jisung to pull him closer._ _ _ _

____Everything in Chan’s telling him to go to sleep. Jisung’s breathing evens out rather quickly, grip on Chan going slack. Chan gently pries himself from his hold, scooting slowly across the bed until his feet touch the floor. He wants to just go running out the building, back to his home with Felix and Seungmin. But he smells so heavily of Jisung that there would be zero doubt as to what he’d been up to in his time away. Quietly Chan picks his phone up from the nightstand next to the bed before he’s shuffling about the room._ _ _ _

____Chan tiptoes over to the closet, digs through the clothes hanging up until he comes across something that doesn’t smell overpoweringly of Jisung. He doesn’t know where Jisung had put the clothes he’d arrived or else he’d put on those, even if they were bloody and filthy. When he steps out the closet he casts a quick glance over to Jisung to confirm that the alpha is still sleeping before he’s hurrying across the padded carpeted floor to the second bedroom in the apartment where he knows another shower awaits him._ _ _ _

____He doesn’t wait for the water to get hot before he’s hoping in, picking up the bar of soap and scrubbing his body to rid himself of any scent that may have embedded itself into Chan’s skin._ _ _ _

____Still wet from the shower Chan rushes to dress himself, pausing in the living room to make sure that Jisung’s still sleep before he’s grabbing keys from a hook near the door and slipping out. He’s only fours floors down in the elevator when he stumbles against the wall, head feeling like it’s being split in half. His body’s way of telling him that this is _wrong_ , that he needs to get off and go right back up and get in bed with his alpha._ _ _ _

____Chan shakes the feeling, barely, by the time he’s down in the garage and dipping in the drivers seat of Jisung’s car. He only drives it twenty miles away, just enough to put distance between himself and Jisung before he’s pulling into a parking lot to abandon the car._ _ _ _

____It only takes him a minute to hail a taxi, having it drive him just inside his territory before he’s switching to a different cab to take him most of the way home._ _ _ _

____The last quarter mile he walks, not worried about who will see him. It’s midday, barely lunch time. Nearly all of his neighbors are businessmen who will be off at work and their wives and children, who would be occupied either with handling the children or going about their day getting shopping done._ _ _ _

____Chan keys in the code to his garage, breathing a sigh of relief when the only car in the garage is his. That means that Felix and Seungmin are out and Chan has time to rid himself of any evidence as to what he’s been up the past few days. Chan watches the garage door shut behind him, making sure that nobody has followed him unnoticed and tried to slip in past him._ _ _ _

____Taking the stairs two at a time Chan hurries to his room, breathing in the familiar scent of home and Felix and Seungmin. Once inside his room Chan sheds himself of Jisung’s clothing, tossing them on the floor of his closet. As he lets the shower run, this time to an acceptable temperature, Chan digs through the drawer in his bathroom before he’s picking up a familiar nondescript bottle. He opens it, drops two pills into his hand before popping them back in his mouth and swallowing them dry._ _ _ _

____Only five minutes into the shower Chan feel like he’s rubbed himself raw, skin red and sensitive. He washes his hair again with his own product, ignoring the sting of the shampoo getting into his eyes. Nothing. He wants nothing to remain of his week with Jisung. No scent, no marks, nothing. Except the memories, which Chan hopes will fade over time. His body may be protesting being away from his mate now, but he pushes it down. By the time the suppressants kick in, he’ll be able to start to move on._ _ _ _

____Until then he drops in his own bed, curls up small under his own sheets and drifts off into sleep.____

 _ _ _ _*____

 _ _ _ _There’s this slightly complicated aspect about living with two other people, one that Chan’s had to deal with in the past. When something is off with someone, the other two notice._ _ _ _

____And Chan is _off_._ _ _ _

____No matter how well he tries to hide it as soon as he emerges from his room, Felix picks up on it instantly. Chan had managed to stay in his room a whole two days unnoticed by Seungmin and Felix before he had to get out of bed to actually eat. He feels like a zombie. He feels dead._ _ _ _

____Even though the suppressants have gotten a reign on his scent and hormones, they don’t stop the pain that comes with removing himself from his mate so soon. Chan knows that if Jisung had bit him, he’d still be in the apartment with the alpha._ _ _ _

____There’s no hiding the bags under his eyes or the way he drags his feet when he goes down to the kitchen for some food. He’d showered before he came down and dress, but he still doesn’t feel like himself. A quick glance in the bathroom mirror had told him he doesn’t look like himself either._ _ _ _

____“Hey, Chan. How long have you been back?” Felix inquires gently, following Chan the moment he’d stepped for downstairs. “You don’t look so good.”_ _ _ _

____“I feel like shit.” There’s no point of lying to Felix when it’s so painfully obvious that something is wrong with Chan. “I’ve only been back a few days, couldn’t really get out of bed.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re not hurt are you?” Already Felix is doing a scan of his body to look for any injuries that Chan may be trying to hide from him. “You need Seungmin to take a look at you?”_ _ _ _

____With a shake of his head Chan attempts to brush off Felix’s concerns, “I’m fine,” even if he isn’t, even if every fiber in his being is telling him to drive back into the heart of Tabby territory and search for Jisung, Chan doesn’t want to worry Felix too much, “I’ll get over it soon.”_ _ _ _

____Felix presses his lips together like he doesn’t believe Chan, and if Chan were in his position he wouldn’t believe himself either. He doesn’t voice his doubts, instead silently trailing behind Chan to the kitchen. He settles himself in a chair as Chan goes around the kitchen, looking for something quick and warm to fix._ _ _ _

____“Minnie and I cooked yesterday,” Felix speaks up after Chan stares into the open pantry for a minute solid without movement. “There’s still leftovers in the fridge you can heat up.”_ _ _ _

____Chan’s mouth becomes a vacuum, not even giving said leftovers time to cool down before he’s bringing the fork up to his mouth and swallowing it down quickly, stomach begging for more. Felix watches worried._ _ _ _

____“Are you _positive_ you’re okay? Do you need me to call someone to look you over?”_ _ _ _

____Chan melts at the concern from his friend, swallowing what he has in his mouth to sooth his nerves once again. “Felix, I’m not going to die. Just feeling a bit under the weather, is all. I haven’t really ate in the past few days either. Once I get some food in me and some more sleep I’ll be good as new.”_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Except, he isn’t. Chan barely manages to get out of bed most mornings, having to take some sort of pain relief the moment he wakes up. His head pounds and every step he takes he feels like a bobble head, top heavy and ready to topple over. It gets to the point where Felix or Seungmin end up bringing him food so he can eat._ _ _ _

____By every sense of the word, Chan’s miserable. He’s empty and cold on the inside, and what he _does_ feel is the pain of having willingly removed himself from Jisung when they should be spending this time getting to know one another, being around each other._ _ _ _

____It takes three weeks for the pain to wear off enough for Chan to be able to get out of bed and function somewhat normally. He was lucky Felix hadn’t caved and called someone to look him over. Seungmin had suggested that maybe it was some sort of bug, but Felix hadn’t looked too convinced._ _ _ _

____It takes a month to forget about Jisung. Not _really_ forget, because no matter how hard he tries Chan still dreams about him, still yearns for him. But a month is what it takes for his body to mostly forget the touch of the alpha, the way he smelled. A month for Chan to get back to _normal_. A month of Felix having to run the gang while Chan’s indisposed._ _ _ _

____But the moment he steps back outside his house, it’s like second nature. Chan doesn’t feel like he’s been away, caught up nightly by Chan. He has to make a few runs around Ulsan, show his presence and that he’s still alive. The sooner he buries himself back into his work, the sooner he can move past this blip in his life._ _ _ _

____He’s got more important things to do, like worrying about staying alive and making sure the people under him get enough money to stay happy enough to not kill him, or try to leave. Most people are too foolish and scared to leave, knowing that if they do it means death. But that doesn’t mean they won’t try, even if it means going to another gang._ _ _ _

____Chan would rather not have a Heeseung repeat.____

 _ _ _ _*____

 _ _ _ _“We have an issue.” There’s no ‘hi’ or greeting when Chan brings the phone up to his ear. Chan figured as much when he’d seen Sana’s name flash across the caller ID. While they do occasionally hang out, she never _calls_ him unless there’s something going down._ _ _ _

____Chan sighs heavily, slightly annoyed that his evening of what he hoped to be relaxation was cut short. “What is it?”_ _ _ _

____“Tabbies. Looking for you.” Sana’s curt response gives Chan all the information he needs. He snaps his fingers in Felix’s direction to gain his attention, mouthing ‘get dressed’ as he hurries up to his own room. He places Sana on speaker, the background noise of the club filling his room. “Normally I’d have a handle on it, but Lee’s here too. I don’t want to do anything too drastic here.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t worry, we’re on our way. Twenty minutes, tops. Maybe give the kitty some milk so he doesn’t go snooping anywhere.”_ _ _ _

____“I’ll do my best.” The line cuts out, leaving Chan to rush to dress in silence. It doesn’t take him long before he’s running down the stairs, though the kitchen to the garage where Felix has already started up Chan’s car._ _ _ _

____“Where we headed?”_ _ _ _

____“Back Door. That was Sana, she told me that Lee’s there with some of his people. Evidently, they’re looking for me. Couldn’t imagine why.”_ _ _ _

____“Maybe they just want to have a pleasant conversation and get to know one another?” Felix jokes as he buckles his seatbelt. “Finally make amends and become friends? Work together?”_ _ _ _

____Chan levels Felix with a look before he turns his head to watch where he’s going as he backs out the garage. “When we get there you go in through the back door, and I’ll walk in the front. It’d be messy if anyone not involved got hurt, so don’t do anything unless absolutely necessary.”_ _ _ _

____“Got it.”_ _ _ _

____He may have broken a few traffic laws, but just as he promised Chan gets him and Felix to the club in twenty minutes, more or less. There aren’t any recognizable or noteworthy cars lined up along the streets, and when Chan pulls into the back where the small lot for employee parking is there aren’t any vehicles out of the norm._ _ _ _

____“You go through the back.” Chan orders as he cuts the engine. “I’ll go around front and meet with Sana and talk with Yugyeom, see if I can get anything out of them. Be careful, we don’t know how many are in there.”_ _ _ _

____Chan’s not worried about being overwhelmed by Tabbies in the club, or else he’d have called in more people. Everyone who works in the club is associated with his gang somehow, so if things go south and end in violence he won’t be outnumbered._ _ _ _

____Yugyeom stands at the entrance of the club next to the bouncer, looking over the people being let in. Chan ignores the cries of outrage at him cutting in line, pulling Yugyeom slightly to the side. “How many you let in?”_ _ _ _

____“Five altogether that I’m aware of.” Yugyeom looks over Chan’s shoulder at the crowd. “Sana called me over the headset, so I checked our camera footage. I would have stayed in but we thought it was best I came out to make sure no others got in. If he has anyone else in there, they came in before him.”_ _ _ _

____“Was he trying to be discrete?”_ _ _ _

____“If you mean by trying to slip in without us catching onto him, no. He made it very clear to Hyunwoo who he was and who he was here to see. Hyunwoo called Sana on the headset before she called me. She approved him being let in.”_ _ _ _

____“Best to not make a scene,” Chan nods, appreciative of Sana’s actions. “You two stay out here, try not to let too many more people in until we weed him out.”_ _ _ _

____“On it. Call us if you need us.” Yugyeom gives a curt nod before he’s pulling the door open for Chan. As he passes by Chan gives Yugyeom a firm pat on the shoulder before braving the throng of people. Nobody bothers him as he works his way through the crowd, so he manages to saddle up to the bar in under a minute._ _ _ _

____“Where’d they go?” Chan slides up within hearing distance of Sana, eyes scanning the crowd. There aren’t any faces that he recognizes, but that doesn’t mean that there aren’t some mixing in with the crowd._ _ _ _

____“Last I saw some of them were headed towards the back. It would have been too much of a hassle trying to keep them here, I figured I’d let them have a look around. They won’t find anything important here, so don’t worry about that. What do you think they want you for anyway?”_ _ _ _

____“Knowing Lee? Probably to kill me. Must have unknowingly stepped on some toes. Or knowingly, who knows. I’ll go look around. Anything gets started, I want you to shut the club down. It’s different if any of us gets shot, but the police aren’t going to turn their noses if the regulars do.”_ _ _ _

____“Done and done.” Sana goes back to polishing a glass, sharp eyes roaming over the crowd._ _ _ _

____Chan pushes away from the bar, starting towards the back of the club. He keeps an eye out for anyone looking or moving suspiciously, but that’s hard to do on the crowded dance floor. He doesn’t know how many of Lee’s people have worked their way into the crowd, so he has to keep all precautions._ _ _ _

____Felix hasn’t come up to find him yet, sending worry into Chan’s body. Usually he’d have met Chan up front at the bar, or sent a text to say he’d been caught up. Concerned that Felix may have ran into Minho alone, Chan picks up his pace, ripping open the door that lead to the basement of the club._ _ _ _

____By the time he hits the bottom Chan’s trying not to panic. It doesn’t matter if anything happens to _him_ , but he can’t let Felix get hurt. A deep shout of pain sends Chan running to the source, already knowing that it’s going to be Felix._ _ _ _

____Red clouds Chan’s vision when he bursts in the back room to see a short figure hovering over who he knows to be Felix from the strong smell of distress that rolls from his body. The man has the collar of Felix’s shirt in his left hand, keeping the omega in place. He doesn’t even hesitate to bring his fist down across Felix’s face, the force sending his head snapping back and him crumbling to the ground once his shirt is released._ _ _ _

____Without hesitation Chan lifts his gun and fires, cursing when the shot goes left and doesn’t hit him square in the back like he had planned. No matter, it gets him off Felix and on the ground. That’s what matters. The man yells out expletives as he hits the ground, blood spreading on his shirt. Chan approaches quickly, gun raised and ready to kill whoever the stranger was._ _ _ _

____Chan’s never seen the man before. Then again, he hasn’t seen most of the people that work within the Tabbies. It’s quick for him to write this off as just another body, a nameless underling that will be put at the the brute of the battle so the higher ups can remain safe. Regardless of who he is, Chan doesn’t care. He lowers the gun to point it between the man’s eyes, ignoring the harsh stare that looks up at him past the body of the gun._ _ _ _

____Just as Chan’s about to pull the trigger, end this man’s life for hurting Felix, he’s stopped by a shout of his name. His head snaps to the door, agitation settling in his bones at having been interrupted. Chan’s not sure if his annoyance dies down or riles up when he meets the eyes of Jisung, slightly bloody and a panicked look in his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Put the gun down, Chan,” Jisung coughs, sounding almost as if he’d come running from wherever else he had been in the club. It’s likely he had come to see the source of the shot considering that as far as Chan knew no others had been fired. And if they had been, he hadn’t heard them._ _ _ _

____“Who are _you_ to tell me who and who not to fucking kill in my own damn club?” Chan doesn’t put the gun down, but he _does_ take it off the nameless man in front of him. He lets out a quiet breath at having the gun off him, meaning he’d live just a little bit longer. Instead, Chan aims the gun at Jisung who’d been slowly trying to approach him. The alpha pauses when he does. “Are you going to fucking _answer_ me, Han?”_ _ _ _

____“You know who I am to tell you,” Jisung laughs lightly, “do I need to give you a reminder?”_ _ _ _

____“That means _nothing_ here.” Chan hisses, angry at how his body is telling him to drop the gun and run into Jisung’s arms and rub against him until the scent of aged leather rubs off into Chan’s skin. “You have no say in how I deal with one of your fucking men hurting one of mine. So back off, and watch him die.”_ _ _ _

____Chan has zero intention of letting this man walk out of the building on his own two feet. He wants him dead and gone before throwing him out for whatever Tabbies remain to take his body. Chan has no tolerance in him for Felix getting hurt, especially not right in front of him._ _ _ _

____It’s why when Jisung makes to rush him as if he’s going to grab the gun out of Chan’s hand he shoots, arm snapping back from the recoil. Jisung drops to the ground looking up at Chan with shock, a look that mirrors the own on Chan’s face._ _ _ _

____Nausea hits Chan with the force of a train, forcing him to double over and drop the gun to the ground. Jisung, while hurt, takes the chance to scoot up to kick the gun away and out of reach of any of the four in the room. Chan’s head spins as the smell of Jisung’s blood permeates the air, stronger than that of Felix’s and even the Tabby that Chan had shot._ _ _ _

____Chan’s ears ring, and not from the bullet he’d just fired off. His body feels horrible, weak. He doesn’t hear another pair a footsteps enter the room, not even when they come rushing towards him. He’s knocked off his feet, landing hard on the ground._ _ _ _

____Even with unfocused eyes Chan can still make out the slender body that climbs on top of him. He just barely focuses his eyes enough to catch the knife in the man’s raised hand, quickly coming down on him. Chan attempts to block it with his left hand, already knowing that flesh again the steel of the blade won’t end well for him. He shouts when the blade enters through the palm of his hand and end out the back._ _ _ _

____Blood splatters on his face, warm and thick. The feeling of the knife leaving his hand is nearly as bad as when it’d gone in. Chan’s just barely aware enough to see the man taking another swing of the knife, this time lower._ _ _ _

____Chan bucks his hips up, throwing the man just slightly enough that the knife only grazes Chan’s abdomen, not deep but enough to sting. A frustrated growl exits the man’s lips before he tosses the knife to the side, near Jisung._ _ _ _

____Next time when he goes for an attack, his hands aim for Chan’s neck, wrapping around them to squeeze, thumbs beginning to dig into his trachea, aching to break the cartilage and end Chan’s life. Chan’s hands fly up to fight at the grip on his neck, weak from the nausea that wrecks his body and wet from the blood that pumps out his hand._ _ _ _

____Chan’s hand continues to slip off, barely managing to maintain a solid grip. Unless help comes soon, he’ll be killed. Even then, he isn’t concerned for his own life. He’s more worried about how Felix will do if he dies, how he and Seungmin will cope. There are the others too, like Sana and Yugyeom, but that’s too much for Chan to think about. Strength begins to leave his body and his black begins to spot his vision._ _ _ _

____“Hyunjin,” Jisung’s voice rings clear in Chan’s clouded ears, concern and anger etched deep in the one word, “Hyunjin, let him go. Don’t kill him.’_ _ _ _

____Hyunjin, that must be the man who currently has his hands around Chan’s neck. He looks up to Jisung, a scent nearly as distressed as Felix’s had been rolling from his body and assault Chan’s senses. He must be an omega as well, that would explain the sharp smell of burn sugar that also comes off his body. “He shot you, he shot _Binnie_ , and I’m pretty sure this is the fucker that gave Jeongin that scar. And you’re telling me _not_ to fucking kill him?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, Hyunjin. Come on, you’ve got to listen to me.” Jisung almost sounds desperate as he pleads to the omega who hasn’t lessened his grasp on Chan’s throat. “It’s really complicated, but I need him to not die, okay? Don’t forgot I outrank you, here.”_ _ _ _

____“I don’t give a _fuck_ about ranks,” Hyunjin snarls, “I don’t give a shit about the hierarchy in this god damned gang. He shot my _mate_ , and you think I’m just going to let him go? Give me _one_ fucking good reason, Jisung.”_ _ _ _

____Faintly, Chan can hear a murmur of other voices in the room. He isn’t sure who it is because he can barely see from where his vision has become tiny pricks._ _ _ _

____“Because he’s _my_ mate, Hyunjin, and if you kill him I don’t think I could stop myself from hurting you.” Jisung shouts. Suddenly the hands are off Chan and so is the weight of the man’s body. Air burns his throat and lungs as he desperately draws air in, rough coughs leaving his body as he breathes too quickly._ _ _ _

____“Well,” a smooth voice comes from the doorway of the room. A glance over has Chan meeting the eyes of Lee Minho, who’s eyes betray the the small smile on his lips, “Isn’t this quite the predicament.”_ _ _ _

____“You’re fuckin’ telling me.” Felix appears to have woken up, pinching the nostrils of his bleeding nose. Already Chan can see the beginning of bruises forming on his face. “Wanna bring me up to date, Chan?”_ _ _ _

____Instead of answering Chan rolls over on his hands, ignoring the sting of his left one. Finally the nausea gets to the better of him and he’s throwing up on the floor, stomach twisting and throat burning. Chan’s eyes water and his nose begins to run._ _ _ _

____When he’s done Chan rocks back to sit on his legs, running his the back of his arm across his mouth to rid himself of the lingering vomit. “Why not, Lix? Since the cat’s out of the bag.”_ _ _ _


End file.
